The Demon
by Mint.Creme.Oreo
Summary: A samurai gives into his lust for a Korean beauty... and there are consequences... [Rated M, Lemon, Seong MiNa x Heishiro Mitsurugi, other pairings. Skip chapter 4 if you don't like really naughty things. Chapter 7 Up!]
1. Longing for a Sweet Memory

Yeah, right, because I so own Soul Calibur.

Namco: I'MMA SUE YOU!

Me: Just kidding! -hands Mi-na and Mitsu back to Namco.- You can keep them, I was just experimenting.

Namco: Well, get on with the results.

Me: YESSIR!

No, I don't own Soul Calibur. Mi-na, Mitsu, Hwang, all other characters, weapons, etc, belong to Namco. Only this idea belongs to me.

xxx emphasized

'xxx' thoughts.

"xxx" speaking

_Xxx _ flashback

Another thing. I don't want flames from the entire Mi-na/Kilik, Mi-na/Hwang, Mi-na/Yunsung, Taki/Mitsu community. I don't really care, yeah those pairings are cool (well, the first three, anyways) but I think this could work. As a one shot. Maybe I'll make a whole fic, don't count on it, though.

Allright, I can start now.

xXxXxXx

"Oi, samurai." Mitsu looked over. A petite Korean girl, with clear hazel eyes, and russet hair was waving at him.

He smiled in spite of himself, such a rare thing. But it was only for her. "Mi-na - chan." He beckoned her closer, but she shook her head.

"No, they're watching." She mouthed, nodding in the direction of Hwang, Taki, Yunsung, and Maxi. Kilik and Xianghua probably had the same idea he did; but, the difference was, they didn't have an over-protective foster brother.

Mitsurugi began to turn and walk away from his brother. Hwang was going to have to get used to the fact that Mi-na was old enough to choose her own lover.

Mi-na took a step to follow him, but Yunsung started to yell.

"MI-NA! HEY HWANG, SHE'S ESCAPING!"

"YUNSUNG, SHUT UP!" She shouted back, earning a chuckle from Taki and Maxi.

"Mi-na, stay at camp. I'm sure Heishiro doesn't want you bothering him all the time." Hwang said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Aw..." She groaned, and went to sit on the grass. Hopefully, Kilik and Xianghua would stop being naughty, and come hang out with her soon.

Mitsurugi didn't stop until he was at the hotsprings. On the contrary, he would love for Mi-na to follow him around all the time. It was almost sweet. He stripped out of his yukata, and placed his sword within reach, and sunk down into the water.

How he and the Korean beauty had even managed a lusty romp once was a miracle. Then again, he could blame it on the kunoichi (after all, Taki wanted to show Mi-na, Yunsung and Hwang that not all Japanese were horrible people. Thus, the Seung Dojo trio heads to Japan, without permission from Han Myong).

He leaned back against a sturdy rock, one of many that lined the steaming pool. Maybe she would do what she usually did, whatever she wanted, and follow him anyways. He sighed. Enforcing Mi-na's lack of discipline wasn't going to get either of them anywhere.

He closed his eyes, not unaware of the rustling of leaves. It was Taki. He didn't want to talk to the ninja right now... He would ignore her, like he'd done, so many times before...

_It only took one peek, and he hadn't even been meaning to look, it was an accident, of her tanned skin to make him want to see more. Why the hell would she be bathing in the middle of the night? And humming, too?_

"_Hey… Is someone there?" She turned around, roving a suspicious eye over everything. She shrugged, pulling the short cloth top over her head, and exposing her pale breasts to the chill. He could see her shiver. _

_He sighed in relief. Almost caught. He deserved it. What kind of samurai spied on guests while they bathed? But she was so beautiful, almost a vision of perfection, except for the split skirt that still dangled from her hips. She started pulling it down over her thighs, before letting it fall to the sparse fall grass._

_White. Pure white. And extremely conservative, not like what that Isabella Valentine wore. He'd never noticed anything innocent about Seung Mi-na before… maybe he'd never looked hard enough. He blinked. No, he'd never looked hard enough at the Korean beauty before._

"_Huh…" Mi-na shrugged and stepped into the heated pool. Mitsurugi let out a low groan. His arousal was growing against the side of his shorts, just thinking about her running a cloth all over her smooth, even skin… _

_It seemed like an eternity before she was finished, but it was only a matter of minutes. She stepped out and redressed, walking along the path. She hadn't gotten very far before the samurai caught up to her, laying a hand on her soft arm. His animalistic lust was going to get the better of him._

"_Huh?" She blinked as he gently pulled her off the path. It was only a second before her back reached the trunk of a tree, and his lips savagely covered hers. As his tongue plunged in, eager to taste what lay in the first warm cavern, he could've sworn she let out a small moan. "Mitsu…" She moaned his name softly, as he pulled back, laying nips, licks, and kisses on her neck and shoulder._

_One arm wove around her back, and the other started pulling the collar down. All the skin. He had to kiss all of it. It wasn't enough to taste her lips and neck. His hand trailed down the silk and cloth armor, until it reached the hem, tickling her ribs delightfully. It pushed back up, bunching it around her left breast. Much to his surprise, the stiff nipple could be felt through it. He looked up to her, question in his dark eyes. "Mi-na – chan…?"_

"_Please." She replied, in a sultry whisper. That was enough consent. One arm guided her arms sky ward, and the other guided the shirt in the same direction. Eventually, it landed on the mossy forest floor. She let her arms fall over his shoulders, as he started working on the skirt. His finger caught the tie, and pulled. It fell between them, silk brushing against his erection, so soft it was almost painful._

"_There's no difference between your skin and the silk you wear, Mi–na – chan…" He said, his mouth moving to her ear. Her breath came heavily, sending mist into the air._

"_Mitsu-kun. Please…" She pushed him away playfully, to undo the strange, vest-like top he wore. She brushed it over his shoulders, letting it pool on the ground along side her clothing. She sat on the ground, waiting expectantly._

_He raised a brow, but slipped out of the baggy pants as well. "I wouldn't deny you… not this…" He murmured, kneeling in front of her and moving a hand to the back of her neck. Her chest first came forward, to meet his lips with hers, and then back, as he lowered her fully to the ground. _

"_Not when you want it as badly as I do, eh?" She joked weakly, looking up at him. Her caramel eyes were rimmed with something he doubted anyone had ever seen; lust._

"_Exactly." He reward her with a deep, lip-bruising kiss. "Minx…" he mumbled, a hand drifting even lower. She wriggled beneath him as it brushed her thigh, and then parted her legs. _

_He had no idea she would be that wet. It was almost as if she'd gone into that spring with them on! As he started to pull them down, he could feel Mi-na's hands rubbing against his hips, unable to get the shorts off. He took pity, and helped. And then they were both wonderfully naked._

"_Mitsu-kun… I…" He silenced her with a softer kiss. It didn't need to be said that this might hurt, or that it was her first time. With Hwang around, that was obvious (but Mitsurugi didn't know why Hwang hadn't gotten the job done himself. Obviously, they did not know what to do with strong, beautiful warriors in Korea)._

_He shifted between her legs, kneeling. His frame softened as she took one of his large hands in her own, and twined their fingers. Every woman wanted their first time to be special, he knew; he wished that hers didn't have to be because he was wracked with lust at the sight of her._

"_Please, Mitsu…" As she begged and kissed her consent, he thrust inside of her. She was unbelievably tight and warm, and so wet. He could've come right then, but he wondered what she would look like as she reached her climax… could she possibly be more beautiful than she was at that moment, biting her lip from the small bit of pain._

"_Shh… Mi-na…" He murmured, pushing himself deeper into the second moist cavern, and breaking the natural barrier he'd known she'd have. She whimpered beneath him, as she raised her hips. His thrusts began to increase, going deeper and harder into her dripping womanhood._

"_Mitsu… Ah… Mitsu…" Her arms tightened around his shoulders, as her walls attempted to squeeze the seed from his member. He complied, groaning and biting into her shoulder harder than he meant to. She let out a submissive whimper, going completely still as he pulled out of her. _

"_Mi-na – chan…" He brushed a stray lock from her forehead, damp from the sweat of her exertion. He started to pick up their clothing, and handed it to her. She blinked, taking them wordlessly. His arms came around her, picking her up and holding her against his chest. He still had enough energy to take her back to his small house… and maybe take her again…_

He growled, frustrated at his own arousal, and the fact that his young lover hadn't joined him. He was tempted to go back to camp, strip her and take her right in front of Hwang, claiming her like the Demon he was so-called.

One day, Mi-na would choose to tell them. Until then, he would just have to take care of this himself…

End.

Authors Note: Well, that was chapter one. I hope you liked it. I can't really see a point in continuing this. But I was glad I got through it. ;;


	2. Chapter 2

((Note: I am only putting a disclaimer every four chapters. Now you know. It looks messy on a page, and wastes room, so you spend time reading a stupid disclaimer, when I already put one in. Ignore it. You know I don't own, I know I don't own, WE ALL KNOW. Rant finished.))

((Author's Note: If I don't mention you in a chapter, it's because there's this neat little thing called a review reply. I will try to get everyone in. I have to start checking my email more often. I apologize in advance. Plus, I type really fast, so I don't post as soon as I finish, I wait until I get reviews, or I forget for a while… Again, apologies…))

* * *

"Taki-san?" Seung Mi-na stopped short, seeing the ninja. She kept a tight hold on the Scarlet Thunder. She considered her a fried, yes, but an aura of mischief was what Taki exuded as she blocked the only clear way to Mi-na's lover.

"Seung Mi-na. Can I ask where you're… escaping to, so quickly?" The ninja asked, her grin causing wrinkles in the leather mempo (ninja-mask).

"I have to see Mitsurugi… san…" She'd almost said 'kun'. That would've been bad. (1)

"Really? It's so urgent you have to wake him in the middle of the night?" The older woman asked, taking a step closer to the younger.

"What are you, his bodyguard? Yes, it's important!" She insisted, stepping to the side, trying to get past her.

Taki mimicked her movement. "Go back to bed, little girl, before your big brother misses you."

"He's not my brother, now let me pass!" The Korean beauty was confused; Taki was the one who'd invited them there, why was she acting this way? Did she know? Was she jealous? She tried to move past her, but the kunoichi pushed her back. And that was when Mi-na swung, intending to bring the blade part of the Scarlet Thunder against her shoulder.

Taki back flipped, and disappeared into the safe foliage of the trees. Seung Mi-na broke into a run, sprinting down the path, despite the weight of her weapon. She'd wielded it since she was a child, with the same grace and fluidity of any man. The weight hadn't bothered her in years, but the tales she'd heard of ninjas who struck with silent swiftness and deadly accuracy made her worry about it slowing her down. Battles with Isabella Valentine and Edge Master taught her to never underestimate her opponent.

She threw herself at the door, forcing it open with her weight. The samurai stood from the fire, drawing Shishi-oh, He quickly put it away when he noticed it was only her. She stood up, forgetting her weapon and slamming the door.

He took a few steps closer when he saw how flushed her cheeks were, and the panic in her caramel eyes. "Mi-na – chan…? Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"No… Taki and I…" She tried to rush it out, but only succeeded in throwing herself at him. He caught her in a tight embrace, carefully guiding her to the bed. He sat, pulling her into his lap, against his chest. Oh, he loved holding the Korean beauty in his arms. She was a gorgeous woman, quickly becoming the only thing he wanted to see when he woke up. If she were a witch, her spell was perfect. If she were only a woman… her body… and her soul, were too. "Tell me." He murmured against her silky, fragrant hair.

"I… She followed me, or something, she tried to stop me. She pushed me, so I swung at her and then she disappeared, and I ran all the way here." She explained, tears of frustration and confusion seeping into the cloth of the samurai's house yukata.

He sighed. He knew it was dangerous for Mi-na to be sneaking off to see him in the depths of the night, so they could satisfy their bottomless lust for each other, but the last person he expected any maliciousness from was Taki.

"I think she was jealous or something. It was like she'd suddenly gone crazy, and only wanted to keep me from you." She managed a giggle and a smile. "Kinda like Hwang."

He smiled as well, for her sake. She didn't know how true the words she just so jokingly spoke could be. Once, almost a decade ago, he and Taki had shared an… intimate relationship, very much like the one he shared with Seung Mi-na now. They were both mercenaries, taking lives of people they barely knew for only one reason; the jobs payed well. After all, everyone had enemies. Some were just willing to have others take care of them. For a while, he'd thought maybe the ninja had actually cared.

He'd found out how naïve he was when he was finally able to track down Satoshi Isagura, a chemist who wasn't in favor with a local lord. He arrived just in time to see the ninja deliver the final blow. She smiled at him as she disappeared into the rafters. It was then he knew; she'd had the same target as him all along. While he went on about leads, she'd been double checking them. There had never been any emotion involved. She just wanted to get to the target first.

"Mi-na…" It had taken a warrior with strength, virtue, and a remarkably pure soul to open him up to the joys a woman, a good woman, could offer. "She won't succeed. No one… No one will keep you from me…" One hand wove to the back of her neck, tightening possessively as he started to bring her forward.

"Rugi-kun…" She murmured his name, entranced by the sudden passionate turn her visit had taken. But, then, wasn't that half the reason she came?

His hand found it's way past the flap of her short kimono, roughly grabbing a breast. His hand began a strange massage, pressing and moving up and down, rolling the stiffening nipple against his palm. He groaned into her mouth at the small sign of her arousal.

"Mi-na." His legs stretched out beneath her, allowing her to straddle his lap. He brought his knee up between her spread legs, rubbing gently testing the sensitive wetness that lay underneath her panties.

He grinned seductively as she pulled her, her mouth dropping open into a small 'o'. Before it could escape, he caught the moan in his mouth, placing it firmly it firmly on hers, wondering if he could taste it as easily as he did her tongue. A foolish notion, but he wanted to taste, feel, see and hear everything she had to offer. She gave his senses a new depth, teaching them things they'd never gotten to experience before.

"Rugi-kun… Stop that…" With a playful shove he was on his back, finding himself staring upwards expectantly, as she reached behind herself. He never felt so relieved and eager to be relieved, as he did when the kimono fell open.

"Mi-na – chan… You have the most beautiful body, do you know that?" He whispered huskily. The diamond-hard nipples hanging only inches above his head begged to be toyed with and taken into his mouth. He pushed himself up on his elbows eager to partake of her half-nakedness offered.

His tongue swirled, caressing all the little goosebumps, and then his teeth grazed the peak. She moaned louder, weaving a hand into his long ebony hair. "Mitsu-kun!"

"Mi-na – chan… Be quieter… Lest you wake the dead…" He groaned, moving his face into the heaving valley that lay between her breasts. His tongue lapped at the sweat that had accumulated. Salty, but she smelled like irises, limes, and coconuts. Clean, exotic, beautiful. Like Mi-na herself. "You smell so delicious…"

"You make me sound like food…" She giggled nervously, and his head rose. Her womanhood pounded in time with her heart. Oh no… he couldn't stop…

"I could eat you, Mi-na." They kissed slowly, and she felt herself being led down to the mattress, his hands at her hips, tracing the womanly curves there and along her thighs.

"No… I… I want to be on top!" She protested, pushing him back again. Her hands started working on the sash, near ripping it from the yukata. He had nipples as well, and they deserved the same treatment hers got.

It wasn't very long before the samurai was groaning, his erection painfully hard against his shorts and his thigh.

"Fine… whatever you want…" He muttered, as she started to kiss down his hairless, muscled chest. A line of fine black pubic hairs lay right between his abs, a straight path to his shorts. She followed it, with kisses, licks, and a few occasional slow drags of her teeth.

He could smell the wet arousal dripping down her thigh. Why was she prolonging their foreplay? There was no point! They were going to end up in the same place same place no matter how long it took. As her tongue found a new place to rest, in his navel…

he abruptly forgot what the hell he'd been thinking about.

His hips bucked forward eagerly, as she gripped the grayish white shorts and a tried to rip them off. He laughed heartily at her eagerness and she stopped, when they were at his knees, looking up and giving him the most peculiar look.

"You have such a wonderful laugh, Mitsu-kun." She whispered, and then he realized why.

It had been a long time since he'd really laughed. "Mi-na – chan?"

"Ah, screw it." She left his short where they were; mid-calf, and they both laughed as they kissed, Mitsurugi kicking at the futon as he tried getting them all the way off. His knee accidentally brushed against her groin again, evoking a moan mid-laugh. It was both beautiful and hilarious.

He had to scotch up on the bed a little, to position himself just right for her entrance. Mi-na, of course, did not know any of this, so she just gave him a funny look. When she'd finally sheathed him in her warm wetness, he groaned. As she started to thrust, he sighed. His eyes were about ready to roll back in their sockets. He could die a very happy man right now, but he wanted to reach that perfect release, the point when pleasure broke, and for a moment, you were floating.

This time, he came first. His weathered hands dug deep into her hips as his cry resounded through the house. Halfway through, Mi-na's thighs clenched his hips, and she bit his shoulder hard.

"Ouch! Dammit, Mi-na!" He swore, but her only reply was a playful grin. She got off of him collapsing by his side, and accepting the warm embrace.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, he sighed. He wanted to be with Mi-na, forever if she'd let him, so why was he thinking about Taki?

Taki was a horrible woman; Mi-na was Kami's gift to the entire human race. Taki betrayed him all for a job, when he would've given his life for her; Mi-na was immensely loyal, honest, and would fight beside him just as easily as she lay beside him. So why the hell should he think about Taki?

Because he'd loved Taki first. Not as deeply as he loved the woman in bed with him now, but the feeling had always been there. And your first love never really goes away.

"Mi-na – chan?"

"What is it Rugi? I'm trynna sleep…" She murmured groggily, pressing her face against his neck. Her hot breath was both calming and exciting.

"Aishiteru."

Seung Mi-na suddenly lost all feeling in her mouth. She couldn't speak. Not even Korean, her native tongue. "Anata wa, boku mo, aishiteru. Itsumu aishiteru." She finally replied.

"Itsumo ka?" He grunted.(2)

"Forever." She answered. "Now, go to sleep." She commanded, closing her eyes.

"Just one more thing…"

"Okay, okay…"

"Do you ever want to get married, Mi-na?" He knew it was a touchy topic, but he had to know. Even if she didn't think so, she was the perfect wife; she could cook, clean, she was great with children, and if she had any, would they be anything but strong and beautiful, just like their mother?

No. No husband would ever be shamed by a wife like that…(3) But that was probably her answer. No.

"Someday… someday, you will be my husband, Heishiro Mitsurugi…." She mumbled. "But, that day will not be soon."

"Why not?" But as he replied, she was already asleep. "Okay. We'll talk about it in the morning, then?" He guessed, his arm tightening around her waist as he slowly fell asleep beside her.

* * *

Footnotes:

Adding 'kun' to the end of a man's name usually means you're intimate, or really close friends. When you're trying to hide a relationship, it's best not to call the other person '-kun' in front of someone.

Loosely translated, and my Japanese isn't that good, Mi-na says "I, too… I love you as well… I will love you forever," and Mitsurugi replies, "Forever?"

Wives very often shamed their husbands over stupid stuff, like ugly children, weak children, wifely skills… Women were blamed for everything. And of course, Mi-na is not a wifely woman (or so she believes. I think she's just afraid of dresses that cover more than half her body).

There. Hope you enjoyed it. Flames are used to roast Taki on a spit. xP.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: TwilightAoi**

**Story: The Demon – Chapter 3**

**Category : Video Games – Soul Calibur**

**Pairings: Seung Mi-na x Heishiro Mitsurugi, Kilik x Chai Xianghua, slight hints of Hong Yunsung x Seung Mi-na, and slight hints of Hwang Sung Kyung x Seung Mi-na.**

Jadephoenix84 - YOU ARE MY SOLE REVIEWER! So, even though I did a review reply thingy, I'm going to mention you, because I really do appreciate it. I figured out why I'm not getting many reviews. For some reason, I have anonymous reviews disabled! I love reviews no matter who they come from...

**

* * *

**

But, when morning came, his Korean minx was gone. There wasn't even a note, but he figured they actually didn't need one. They both knew the situation well enough. He sighed, getting up to start his daily routines. Perhaps after training, he could sneak off, stealing time with her.

"Mi-na?" Mi-na spun around, she'd been about to put a pot of water on the fire, and now she was about to drop it. But it was only Hwang. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked. The sun was in the first stages of rising, just barely brightening the sky and blanking out the moon.

"Oh. It's my turn to cook breakfast." She lied brightly.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" He repeated.

"Cooking…" She replied, quickly becoming annoyed. She began putting rice noodles into the heating water.

The more Mi-na was bent over, the more the split skirt moved to allow for her muscular thighs. Hwang frowned at the sight. Why wasn't she wearing the kimono he'd bought her? Hadn't she been wearing it last night? "Mi-na, where's the kimono I got you?" Even though she'd cut most of the bottom off, it still covered more than her normal outfit.

Her mouth dropped open, though she wasn't facing him, and it took her a moment to reply. "With my stuff." She finally answered.

"Really, well, I'll get it and you can change after you're done---"

"No!" If he were to discover that it wasn't there, he would ask until he found it. And he would be really suspicious if it were at Heishiro Mitsurugi's home… "I mean…" She paused, seeing his shock; he stopped two meters from the bags, though. "You'll mess everything up, and then I won't be able to find anything! Besides, I wore it last night, what more do you want?" She bellowed, pointing the ladle she was holding at him.

"Fine. Whatever." He knew she was hiding something, but when was she completely honest with him? "Who is he, anyways?"

"Who?" Mi-na asked in genuine confusion, as she took the noodles off and put the coffee on.

"Whoever you're seeing." He said bluntly.

"I'm not seeing anybody." She replied stoutly. Were her knees shaking? She thought they could be. The last thing she wanted was Hwang clashing with Mitsurugi the same way Taki clashed with her. Hwang had reasons, as troublesome as they were. Make sure little Seung Mi-na is safe, make sure little Seung Mi-na's honour isn't endangered, and then, possibly, bring the Soul Edge, or Patriot Sword, back to Korea (along with little Seung Mi-na).

"Just, don't lie, who is it?" He was almost begging, as frustrated as she.

"I told you, I'm not!" She shouted at him, near knocking over the pot of noodles.

Yunsung groggily awoke. "Hey… Mornin'… Somethin' smells good…" He groaned.

Mi-na and Hwang both stared at him for a moment, shocked, and feeling a little guilty that their arguing had woken him. Mi-na recovered first, sprinting towards the path.

"Seung!" Hwang called after her. That path led to the samurai's house, he knew. Why would she run there, the man had very little sympathy… unless… "Dammit!" How couldn't he have known? For how long did she have this going on behind his back? She was sneakier than that damned ninja! He started down the path as well, but Yunsung's yelling stopped him only momentarily.

"Hey Hwang!" He jogged up to the older man, rubbing at his eyes. ""Where ya going?"

"To Heishiro's house. To drag Mi-na back. We're going back to the Dojo." Hwang grunted, staring down the path intently.

"What, why? I like it here! People are friendly, and I'm enjoying this!" Yunsung protested. The fact that they had women all dressed and rouged, ready to do any elegant (and non-elegant) task had nothing to do with it.

"I am not letting the Master's daughter spoil herself on that mercenary pig!" Hwang spat venomously. Personally, he had nothing against the ronin. But anyone who fooled around with Seung Mi-na under his watch basically signed his own death warrant.

"I think you're jealous, Hwang." The redhead laughed. (1)

"No, I'm not. It's my job to protect Mi-na, whether she likes it or not!" Hwang replied. The time for keeping his cool had passed. "Does he plan on marrying her someday! No! Do you think he'll care if we go back to Korea! No! It just means he'll have to find some new girl to strip of her innocence and enslave to his lust!" He raged on. (2)

Yunsung laughed harder. His senior student had never displayed this much emotion before, especially not when talking about Master Seung Han Myong's daughter! "Hwang, there's some really nice girls in town. Come on, calm down, and leave those two alone, and it'll be my treat… Whaddaya say?" He offered. (3)

"You knew! This whole time, and you didn't say anything, Hong!"

Yunsung flushed guiltily. "Well, everyone knew Hwang…" But who wanted to deal with a roaring maniac, who looked very capable of killing someone?

"Now. You're coming with me." He drew the Blue Thunder and pointed, mouthing the word 'march'.

"Geez, alright, I'm going…" He held up his hands in defeat. "But only because I don't want to hear Mi-na screaming about how you killed her future husband or something…"

"They're getting married!"

Yunsung almost instantly regretted saying that. "No, she never said that!" He frowned as he walked. "If you care about her so much, why don't you marry her!"

Hwang blinked. That possibility had been thrown up so many times, he wanted to kick it and watch it smack into a wall. (4) "She doesn't want me to." He finally replied in a calmer tone.

"Good, because you guys would have the noisiest, most annoying kids ever." Yunsung started to laugh again.

"Yeah, probably." A wry grin appeared on the older man's face.

"And they'd probably get your looks, too!"

"Ha ha ha, Hong."

Mi-na ran frantically down the path, Mitsurugi's words pounding in time with her panicked heart. _'No one… No one will keep you from me, Mi-na – chan…' _She wanted to believe them, but a part of her wanted to scream, 'What about Hwang, Mitsu-kun! Can you defeat him? Can you make him leave me alone!'

She heard a step fall behind her, and she stopped. Her Scarlet Thunder was back at the camp… As she turned around, her assailant's leg swept low, knocking her to the ground. As she tried to get back up, an armored foot crushed her chest, as the ninja smirked down at her. Before she could speak, Taki's palm turned over, dust falling across Mi-na's eyes, nose, mouth, cheeks and chest. Her vision distorted, and suddenly, there were two, no three (maybe?), of her. Then everything went hazy, and the light was so bright. She tried to push herself up but her muscle had turned into limp, overcooked rice noodles, and then finally…

Black.

The ninja smiled cruelly, lifting the unconscious young woman up into her arms. She was surprisingly light. She guessed that the strange pole-arm she used probably weighed as much (if not, more than) it's wielder. She took off into the forest at an impossible speed, spurred by the sounds of two loud Korean males.

Taki laid Mi-na down on a soft, small futon. It would take hours before the deative she use wore off (at least, enough so that Mi-na could wake up). She had more than enough time for some tea. And she could set up. Seung Mi-na would dearly regret dearly ever thinking she and Heishiro Mitsurugi belonged only to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Hm, let's see, does Namco still own Soul Calibur?

Yup.

Which means I don't.

Which means, please don't sue.

This fic has three reviews! And some people wanna see it updated! Do I disappoint my fans? NEVER!

Fiona Fairhame - What a pretty penname! But, anyways. Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it so far, but after this chapter, I'm afraid you might not. However, you don't have to read it, and tomorrow, I'll be adding the next one. You will know what has happened to our poor Mi-Na even without reading it. Trust me. More on that below.

Demented Guilt - Wow. Mi-Na and Mitsurugi are two of my favorite Soul Calibur characters, so it's only natural that I would put them together sometime. I love this fic so much, even if it sucks. I have so much fun writing it. Maybe it's all their angst and such. Anyways. I'll be checking out your story.

On another note, this fic is about to take a twisted turn. There's a reason it's rated M. It really should be NC-17, but here it goes (a bit of spoilers for those who have sensitive eyes):

Rape, bondage, yuri (fem-slash or girl x girl action). The pairing should be guessable (if you read the last chapter).

Anyways… Let's get on with it!

* * *

Mi-Na awoke, caramel eyes fluttering open for what seemed like the first time. There was very little light in the room, candles or something, but when she squinted to get a better look, it hurt her head worse. Before she could even think about rubbing her temples, she knew she was tied up. Well, chained to a wall would be more accurate. Roped to a wall. There. 

Oh, she was sitting, and her legs were unbound, for some reason. She was still fully clothed, and her head hurt like Rock had been shouting at her for an hour (or Maxi had been shouting at her; that always hurt too. She couldn't even watch him spar with Kilik, she got a headache so quickly! How did Xiang-chan do it?). Her arms were over her head, tied by ropes looped through what seemed to be some kind of metal hook on the wall, near the ceiling. She tugged weakly.

Her arms responded, but the other effect it had was chafing her wrists. There was no way she could pull the hook out of the wall from this angle without breaking her arm, even if she had enough strength. Her small sigh drew her captor from the shadows.

"Taki-san?" For a small moment, she believed the ninja was here to save her. "Please, untie me! I have to get out of here… Come on, what are you waiting for?" She didn't fully understand until Taki only met her pleading gaze with a cruel smirk. The ninja wasn't here to save her. The next question out of her mouth was,

"Why?"

"Why?" Taki repeated mockingly. Maybe Mi-Na didn't deserve an answer. "Because I can… Because you were powerless to resist. Because I caught you when you were at your weakest, frightened and without a weapon…" She replied. Oh, that was part of it, but there were other reasons, too. Taki knew she had a hand in making Heishiro Mitsurugi the cold-hearted bastard he was today, but she also knew it was her job, not some Korean slut's, to finish it. She kneeled down in front of her prisoner, taking her chin between her finger and her thumb, barely pinching the delicately tanned skin.

Yes, Seong Mi-Na was pretty. Perhaps, prettier than that Sophitia Alexandra, certainly prettier than Xianghua or Talim, and more exotic than the English noblewoman Isabella Valentine. Russet hair and pretty, almond shaped eyes like warmed caramel. Would she go so far as to call her beautiful? Maybe. Desirable? Depends on how desperate she was. But enough to make a warrior with a heart as hard as his armor soften and smile? No. There wasn't something that Seong Mi-Na had that Taki couldn't recreate with tricks, or acts, or illusions.

"Pretty." She finally decided, pulling Mi-Na's face closer. Maybe Mitsurugi was attracted to the fiery spirit she had. Perhaps that was the fire that melted his ice. But that same fire was one Taki was going to love watching smolder and burn out as she ravished her. Her lips claimed the younger woman's in a rough kiss.

Mi-Na's eyes shot wide open, and it scared her to find Taki staring right back, eyes like obsidian. Shiny, hard, no warmth. As she let out a frightened whimper, the ninja instinctively pushed her tongue in, searching, as if her tongue where a dagger, and Mi-Na's heart lay somewhere in her mouth.

When it pulled back, Mi-Na found her back pressed to the cold hard wall. "Hm…" The ninja was eyeing her pretty prisoner almost thoughtfully. Her dark eyes roving down Mi-Na's chest and legs, making her feel just as enraged as when men did it. "I wonder if I could throw a kunai and slice your shirt off without breaking the skin…" She finally said.

"Like you'd care if you hit me… You're going to torture me right?" She asked defiantly. Her mouth and spirit had not been stolen by that kiss… even if a little of her pride had.

"Torture, yes… but harm you? No… I don't want to see you bleed…" The ninja smiled at her cruelly. "Yet."

"Wha---" Mi-Na couldn't get out another word before Taki's lips claimed her own. She tried to force her mouth to keep shut, but Taki had an amazingly forceful tongue. It pushed slickly passed Mi-Na's pursed lips, and made her want to gag. It dove in, out, and in again, swirling. If it weren't so forced, and, well, gross, it might've been a good kiss.

As Taki finally pulled away, Mi-Na felt a cold breeze pass over her chest and ribs. Her shirt lay in two pieces on the floor. Her eyes unwillingly went back to Taki. "What… are you going to do to me?" She finally asked. She tried to calm herself down. Hwang was looking for her. Mitsurugi knew where Taki's cabin, or whatever this was, was right? They would be here any moment to save her, right?

"No more talking." Taki wagged a finger at her, before picking up a specially made ninja-mask, completely leather, almost entirely sound proof. She didn't want to hear Mi-Na's whimpers and screams as she… well, there wasn't really a better word than rape, was there? It sounded so dirty, but that's what it was. Taki gave a small, non-chalant shrug, and moved a hand behind Mi-Na's neck, urging it forward. Mi-Na tried to turn her head, but the ninja's fingers flexed, and tightened, forcing her to face forward. Then she leaned forward, using both hands to tie it. Her hot breath fell on Mi-Na's face and neck. It smelled like ash and poison.

"There." Mi-Na would just have to breath through her nose, now wouldn't she? "Much better." Later, she would probably take it off, but it almost looked cute on her! "Now…"

Another wave of shame washed over Mi-Na as Taki's nimble fingers found her breasts, cupping, squeezing much too hard, and pinching, trying almost desperately to get her aroused. It didn't work, and Mi-Na's legs shifted, trying to push her away.

"Oh, none of that…" The ward scolded, moving closer, sliding her knees underneath Mi-Na's legs and propping her thighs on her own. She leaned forward, pressing her over-sized breasts into the younger's stomach, and arched her back like a cat's, pressing them up. The friction of smooth spandex, with such softness beneath it, against Mi-Na's bare skin, caused her nipples to unwillingly harden. Taki smirked, and began to rub herself against the other.

"So, you like that?" The ninja mocked, continuing the fully body to body massage. She heard the stifled whimper, and got an idea. Her head dipped, to the soft valley of Mi-Na's chest. She bit into the heated flesh, pushing herself forward, until Mi-Na's back, and her own knees, touched the wall. She continued, and then licked all the way up to Mi-Na's cheek, dragging her tongue in one motion over the collar, neck and chin. It left a slick trail, and goosebumps.

Mi-Na tried to will the wetness away. She was not getting aroused… she was not… She lifted her chin and looked to the ceiling, a tear trickling down the drier cheek.

"Aw… Poor baby… Poor little Mi-Na…" She was right where Taki wanted her; breaking down. As a reward for being so compliant, one of the ninja's hands crept down Mi-Na's waist. The girl shivered. Further still, plunging beneath the waist of the split skirt, down… Her fingers reached the cool cotton covering Mi-Na's most sensitive of places. She trailed a finger lightly up where Mi-Na's slit would be. "My, you're wet!" She was almost shocked. Well, it wasn't her fault Mi-Na was getting off on being her little bitch.

Mi-Na's eyes squeezed shut. She blanked everything out. More tears trickled slowly down both cheeks. Raped, raped, raped. Her father and Hwang were right; if she went out, she was going to get raped. But, it wasn't by a man… it was by a woman…

When she reached back up, her finger started back down again, and then up once more. This time, she pushed gently, searching for the little nub that would make her scream and moan…

Mi-Na gasped as Taki found her clit. It wasn't hard, but still… The ninja continued her ministrations on her captive, evoking more strangled moans and cries of pleasure.

"Good girl…" There was a ripping sound, and Taki was suddenly holding a pair of white panties in her hand. They were damp with Mi-Na's juices, but now she had more access. She pushed the top skirt flap away to see better. A thin layer of dark brown pubic hair covered the mound, but her fingers worked against the labia deftly, pushing it aside to find the shiny pink flesh beneath. It was wet, and almost dripping… Taki smirked, pleased with herself.

"Now begins the real fun…" Mi-Na's eyes widened again, hoping this was a sick dream… a sick nightmare… But no. Taki's fingers, middle and pointer, plunged into her slit like a hot knife. Mi-Na cried out through the mask, and arched her back, pressing her chest to Taki's face.

"Oh…" Well, the ninja hadn't seen that one coming. She started a slow pumping motion, noting how Mi-Na's eyes had closed, and she was now mewing like a kitten. She inserted a third finger, and another moan, lower and more needy than the last. After another moment, she drew out, her fingers and palm sticky and coated.

Mi-Na's eyes flushed open. She was stopping…? A mixture of confusion and relief washed over her. A small, wrong part of her wanted it to go on… wanted to reach that place that blinded you with ecstasy for a few moments, then let you feel tired and collapse. She followed Taki with her eyes, as her captor's head turned… The swords she used… one was slightly thinner and shorter than the other, the Rekki-maru. "Oh no…" She whimpered clearly through the gag. Taki started to reach for that one, but for a moment, the other seemed to glow.

Intrigued, Taki picked up the Mekki-maru, the sword that had been infused with the shard of the Evil Seed. It glowed faintly, and trembled in her hands. She'd seen it react this way once, to Sophitia Alexandra. She'd been caring for the blond woman for a while. Did always act this way towards someone so pure? Taki looked back to Mi-Na.

"I think it likes you…" Still sheathed, she touched the tip along Mi-Na's chest, and dragged it down towards her navel. Mi-Na tried to wrench herself away, but her arms were bound, and all she could do was flail. It burned and seared, but left no marks. It continued to glow a soft red, even as Taki brought it closer to Mi-Na's dripping sex.

"N-no… No…!" Mi-Na's strangled cry was lost on the ninja as she plunged the Mekki-maru deep inside her. "Ahhh!"

Taki smirked cruelly. "Oh, come on… I know Heishiro-kun can't be too much smaller than that… Lack of sex can't make a man smaller, can it?" She said, her features suddenly seeming dark and twisted to the ill-fated Korean beauty.

Mi-Na swallowed hard, trying to stifle the jealousy and tears that rose in her throat and eyes. The cause of all of this was the ninja's jealousy… because she and samurai had shared… what Mi-Na shared with him now… Had they been in love? Questions swirled through Mi-Na's mind, until Taki's thrusts increased in speed and strength.

The ward was becoming slightly disappointed in her pretty prisoner. No more moans passed her cherry blossom lips. "It doesn't feel good anymore, little Mi-Na?" Mi-Na gave no answer but a muffled whimper. "Well, bitch, answer me!" She savagely ripped the leather mask off.

"Go to hell…" Mi-Na gasped, taking a deep breath. A little bit of saliva had started to trickle from the side of her mouth.

Taki stopped for a moment, letting the handle of the Mekki-maru touch the wooden floor. She slapped Mi-Na across the face, leaving a stinging red mark as the girl's cheek spun to touch her own arm.

"I'm not… your bitch…" Mi-Na spat blood on the floor, managing to land it by the sheathed Rekki-maru. She looked back at Taki as she licked her split lip.

Taki backhanded her, connecting with her other cheek. "Learn to swallow, bitch." She said shortly, before picking up the Mekki-maru and starting to pump again with a renewed vigor, harder and faster than ever. Teach the slut to spit at her sword, her beloved Rekki-maru, a thing dear to her almost as much as life itself… As Mitsurugi once had been… The slut could take the pride she'd once associated with being with such a man… he'd never be with her now, not after this… but this… bitch would never take away the pride she associated with wielding the Rekki-maru.

She felt a trickle of blood slide down the handle to her gripped fingers. Her malicious smirk only grew.

Mi-Na tossed her head back against the wall as a single thrust seemed to pierce her soul, and rip part of it out. She screamed, and then collapsed, her eyes closed and her entire frame limp.

Taki drew out the sheathed blade, shiny, sticky, covered with blood and Mi-Na's honey. She picked up the tatters of her prisoner's shirt, wiping it all off. As she pulled back, letting Mi-na slide to the ground, a few drops of blood pooled there.

The Mekki-maru stopped glowing. Taki tossed it up and caught it, testing the weight. It didn't feel different… but she felt there was something different about it. She sighed, and picked up the Rekki-maru, to put it away.

* * *

Yeah, I know. I took it too far. But for those of you who put up with this chapter, please do review, and be constructive about it. I really need feedback about this part because of how obscure it is. This is one of those things that I really had to push myself to do. 

And, yes, I do really hate Taki.:) Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** TwilightAoi  
**Story:** The Demon - Chapter 5  
**Category:** Video Games - Soul Calibur  
**Pairings:** Same as always. 

Guess what? Now, I'm going to start spelling it 'Seong Mi-Na' because apparently, that's the right way. Fucking Namco screwing around with my favorite characters name...

Fiona Fairhame - Oh... well, I did warn you. And thank you for the review. I'm glad you thought so (I do try very hard to weed out typos. Perhaps I'm finally getting all the little buggers!).

Anyways, here we go.

* * *

The door burst open, but this time, it wasn't Mitsurugi's. Mi-Na stirred at the sounds of crashes, war hoots, and her name. Someone yelled it again.

"Mitsu! Hwang! Yunsung! Xiang!" She called out the names of her friends, but her voice was croaky and hoarse. "Kilik! Maxi!" She felt worse than ever. Her whole body was trembling from lack of food, water, and the cold, and her arms ached. It felt like a big part of her had been torn away and replaced with something that shouldn't be there.

"Mi-Na!" Hwang and Mitsurugi left Yunsung and his party to make sure the ninja didn't escape. Giving each other a quick nod, Hwang took left and Mitsurugi took right. Hwang found her first, but Mitsurugi was only a few steps behind.

Mostly naked, tied up, and sitting on the floor, Hwang rushed over to her. He quickly untied her, and her arms fell limply over his shoulders. He pulled her against him, away from the cold wall, half to protect her, half because he'd been so worried... when Kilik came forward with Yunsung's idea, the samurai was able to give a rough guess of where Taki's cabin was, after he told them of his and Taki's relationship. The search still took half a day. He pulled off his jacket, and wrapped it around her as she cried.

The last time she'd thrown herself at him was when she was seven, and he was 16. He'd just returned from the grueling exams he needed to pass to get into the Coastal Defense Force. She'd run down the courtyard yelling his name and he'd picked her up in a hug. She wasn't sad that he hadn't made it in; in fact, she seemed overjoyed, telling him he could stay and play games with her and tell her stories. All that changed in six years; he was 22 and she was 13. He finally got accepted into the Coastal Defense Force, and rumors of a marriage betweeen the master's daughter and his best student started flying around. Mi-Na finally claimed the Scarlet Thunder was hers, and started training with it with the other students. There were no more hugs, no more games, no more stories; only glares, yells, fights, accusations. Mi-Na wanted independence; Hwang and Han Myoung wanted her to be safe.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he held her a little tighter. If only he'd tried to bridge the gap between himself and little Seong sooner... How much pain could she have been saved? "Mi-Na..." He made sure the jacket was snug around her before lifting her up in his arms.

Mitsurugi watched all of this, his lover in another man's arms, but he felt no jealousy. Mi-Na would be safer in Korea... where the deserved respect of her father and his dojo could protect her... He looked down at Mi-Na as she and Hwang stopped near him. The expression she gave him spoke only of sadness and pain. Whatever Taki had done to her... there was no God, weapon or ninja trick to save ehr from what she was to recieve. he shed no tears as he turned away, giving Hwang the unneccesary consent to take her away, bring her somewhere she would be safe.

"No... Hwang! I don't want to...!" She tried to struggle, but she was too weak and it failed. The ronin finally spoke.

"Mi-Na - chan... Just go... Go to Korea..." He mumbled, unable to look at her as he spoke.

"No! Mitsu-kun!" she lapsed into sobs once more, as Hwang carried her out. Mitsurugi followed closely behind them. If Hwang would take good care of his Mi-Na, he would make sure Taki paid dearly.

"Out, all of you." He grunted at the four surrounding Taki.

"But, Mitsurugi-san, we'd like to--" Xianghua began. Hwang cut her off.

"Come on." He said, kicking the door open. The hinges creaked, and Mi-Na gave a whimper.

Xianghua looked to her own lover, but he merely shook his head. "Mitsurugi-san will take care of this... I think it's best if we get Mi-Na into a safer environment, back home, as quickly as possible."

Mina started to shout, hearing that. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here with him! Rugi, Rugi-kun, tell them!" She pleaded. "You said... you said... No one would take your Mi-Na - chan from you!" She near screamed the last part.

"Get her away from here, Hwang... Mi-Na, please don't argue..." He said softly. She was so distraught, but still defiant and strong, but couldn't she see this was best? "Go, all of you..."

None of them argued, they knew they wouldn't be heard of Mi-Na's shouts at Hwang to 'put her down', 'stop treating her like a child' and 'it was her decision where she went'. As they all filed out, Mitsurugi turned a cold glare onto the ninja.

"I don't care what you did..." She'd been unarmed, but he kicked one ninja-to towards her. "Die with honor. Commit seppuku, you horrible bitch."

She could've laughed, but she held it in. "She was ruining you..." She whispered.

"She was not!" He roared, causing Taki to take a frightened step back. "She was never ruining me... Your ruined me. She was only making me better."

The words stung and burned. Tears welled in Taki's eyes. "I did it for you... I never wanted to hurt you..." She croaked desperately.

He felt a new emotion when he looked at her. It wasn't nostalgia, or anger, or sadness, or even hate, as much as she deserved it. It was pity. How could one woman fall so far? She used to fight for good, for the protection of others; now she was as evil as the demons she once so nobly slew. "I have no fondness for you. Not anymore. If Mi-Na was not... not the woman I love... I would still kill you. She's never done anything malicious to anyone, Hells, she even talked of you as a friend once! She was innocent. Do you feel any remorse for what you've done, you spiteful wench?"

"She was barely innocent!" Taki hissed, as if that made a difference.

"She was more decent and caring than you ever were!" He bellowed at her. He inhaled deeply, drawing the Shishi-Oh, before he spoke again. "Pick up your sword and die by it with honor, or I shall run you through."

"I will not." As she bent down to pick it up, he charged. Byt the time she had stood, he was standing before her. One stab, straight to the abdomen. As she fell to her knees, he moved behind her.

"You were a mere woman, Taki. You had no right to defile an angel." He grunted looking down at her.

"Neither did you... you're only human... too..." she said weakly.

"No, I'm not. I'm the Demon you should've killed." He replied.

Taki closed her eyes as the Demon swung for her neck.

* * *

Oh yeah. That's chapter five. Some terms and other things, in case you didn't get it.

**Seppuku **- basically, ritualistic suicide, usually done by samurai after they have failed to complete a mission, or have been otherwise shamed. They stab themselves in the stomach, and bled to death. But it isn't just used by samurai. Also, by ordinary people to cleanse themselves of sins and 'die with honor' or to protest something. Traditionally, a second samurai would stand by the first, and chop off his head if he showed any signs of pain. Later on, they would chop off their heads just to make it a little less drawn out. Now you know.

**Mi-Na and Hwang's marriage proposal when Mi-Na was 13** - Alright, not exactly a marriage proposal, but because people died at such a young age back then, women were married off very early, and used basically for cooking, cleaning and breeding. And, usually, to older men, since beauty was also prized. Thus, Mi-Na and Hwang's 9-year age difference is actually no ig thing. And yes, the father always chose the husband, and if they had no wife, usually they consulted a matchmaker. Watching the movie Mulan will help you understand Mi-Na's plight better. No, I'm not kidding. Funny, Mulan married a general of the army... Wonder if the Disney staff play Soul Calibur...

**Why Mitsurugi is so possessive of Mi-Na, and why she has to go home** - Wives and women were possessions of their men, and also, Mitsurugi loves her. He is also bound to the samurai code, Bushido, which is like chivalry. Because he took her virginity, she is worth less on the marriage market, but because Taki raped her, she is considered dirty and worth almost nothing at all. However, if you come from a good family, it is less severe, and sometimes not a problem at all.

Okay, I think that's all. Soul Calibur is set in the feudal era, and I do hope I have my facts straight. Please, if there is anything I should know, or something I have wrong, tell me in an email or review.

Thanks. Now, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: TwilightAoi  
****Story: The Demon – Chapter 6  
****Category : Video Games – Soul Calibur  
****Rating : M (Or NC-17)  
****Pairings: Same as ever.**

Fiona Fairhame - Yay! Thank you. I liked chapter 5 a lot.

* * *

"Did you guys get all of Mi-Na's things?" Yun-Seong asked Kilik and Xianghua. If something was missing, she'd flip out. Maybe that would be a good thing. Since they'd gotten back to camp the day before, she'd been silent. She ate, slept, and responded to commands. She just didn't talk. It was figured that that was when it sunk in, and she gave up. She was going home, and Mitsurugi didn't want her here anymore. She didn't laugh at Xianghua's stories, Maxi's dirty jokes, or his clumsiness. She didn't want to spar with Kilik or Hwang. All she wanted to do was sit by the fire and stare. He took a quick look over at her; she was still there. For once, she was going home willingly. And it worried everyone greatly. They no longer awoke to her and Yun-Seong's antics, or were brightened by her smile and laughter, which was always contagious.

All of them wanted to mope by the fire and stare.

"Yeah we did. They're all on the ship." Kilik said, sighing. They all looked at Mi-Na, all thinking along the same lines.

'I wish she would talk to me.'

'I wish she would tease me, even a little!'

'I wish… she were feeling… happier.'

"I guess it's time to go then. Captain Maxi's waiting." Xianghua finally said. They all nodded.

Hwang knelt down beside Mi-Na, taking her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes blank and unreadable, big and mournful. "It's time."

She took one last look at the path, expecting Mitsurugi to walk down it and stop Hwang from taking her away. She looked back at him; Rugi wasn't coming. She nodded solemnly. "Okay…" She stood up with his help, and he led her by the hand towards the docks.

Xianghua grabbed Kilik's hand as they walked, meters behind, but not because she needed to be led. It was sweet and sad. Hwang was so patient, so worried, so caring, all about Mi-Na. They were close, not like she and Kilik were, though. It was like watching Hwang teach a baby how to walk, only the baby happened to be the fully grown daughter of his master. Mi-Na, though she responded to everybody with nods, only looked at Hwang. Only slept near Hwang. Only let Hwang touch her. Xianghua tried to lay a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, but she wordlessly scooted closer to Hwang. Hwang, in response, wrapped an arm protectively around Mi-Na's shoulders, and mouthed, 'Give her space, Xiang-chan'.

It was almost as if everyone else scared her, or she didn't know them anymore (and saying that Maxi scared everyone wasn't as self-re-assuring or funny as she thought it would be). Mi-Na's condition was affecting everyone, but they all hoped the cure lay in Korea. For now Xianghua would try to be a distant, but supportive, friend.

"Hey." Kilik squeezed her hand, pulling her from her thoughts. "Mi-Na's going to be this way for a little while… She's going through a lot… We just have to give her time, and a lot of room. She'll open up to us. She won't ever be the same… but… she'll still be here." He said quietly.

Xianghua nodded, but her throat felt so tight she wanted to cry. She wanted her best friend back! The old Mi-Na who had pillow fights and tickle fights with her, and than planned an ambush on the boys, to drag them into it, too! Where was that Mi-Na? She hated the new one already. She hated that ninja, Taki, more, for taking her best friend away.

Soon enough, they were at the boat. Maxi was already unfurling the sail. The rooms had already been picked. Maxi stayed in the Captain's cabin, Hwang with Mi-Na, and with Xianghua with Kilik in the second cabin, Yun-Seong got the third all to himself. It didn't feel like much of a victory. Knowing Mi-Na and Xianghua weren't going to be bursting into his room with ideas of swimming with dolphins, or feeding the gulls Maxi's special sake… meant it was going to be a very lonely journey home…

When they pushed off, Mi-Na was sitting on a bench on deck, with Hwang watching near by. Always hovering over her, making sure Mi-Na's life was now as comfortable as possible, making sure nothing touched her, nothing came close to brushing against the barrier Mi-Na had put up. She was staring out at the waves. Yun-Seong cautiously walked over. Was Hwang going to pounce on him, and drag him away?

"Mi-na?" He sat down beside her, but she didn't even look at him. "Mi-na… I know you're hurting… But…"

That was when Hwang came over, and gripped his shoulder gently. "Leave her alone. She needs room…" Funny. Now that she was scarred for life, her 'protector' wanted her to have all the room in the world.

"I know, Hwang, okay, but she won't even look at me! We've known each other our whole lives!" Yun-Seong started, but Hwang picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Leave her alone. It's not her fault… If you want to yell at someone, go yell at Taki's corpse…" He said, putting him down as he saw Mi-Na staring, fear in her eyes. Both men were shocked. They're bickering had never drawn fear from her; she'd always laughed or jumped in. She quickly looked back to the rolling sea.

Hwang sat beside her. "I'm sorry Mi-Na… I just thought…" He knew she wasn't listening and sighed. A dolphin jumped from the waves, making it's calls, and running along side the ship. "A dolphin, Mi-Na… they bring good luck…" He said softly. "Do you want to swim with them? I'll have Maxi drop anchor, and I'll watch for sharks with Kilik, and you and Yun-Seong, and Xianghua can jump in?" He offered. He hated watching, it was boring, but he would do anything to see her laugh or smile. Or even just say 'yes'.

She shook her head.

"Alright." He stood up. He wouldn't push her. He couldn't make her not feel this way… he couldn't even blame her for how she felt. It was a cannonball to her pride, what Taki did. If Mi-Na wasn't his first priority, always his first priority, he would've helped the samurai chop the ninja into little pieces and feed her to the bears. He was just glad his master's daughter turned to him for protection and support.

Mi-Na watched the green-grey waves roll in giant 'C's cresting and breaking over and over again. If she watched the ones too close to the boat, she started to feel sick. Then she had to look out at ones father away. She knew Hwang was babying her; but she didn't feel like doing anything… If he wanted to do it all for her, and push everyone away for her, she didn't mind. She wanted to be alone. Completely alone. Where only good people like Kilik, Xianghua, Hwang, Maxi, Yun-Seong, her father, and Mitsurugi existed, and no cruel, hurtful people like Taki and Ivy and Tira lived. She was so sick of it all… The fighting… the discrimination… everything. She wanted to go home, where there was only training, and chores, and the other students who teased her and got the crap beat out of them.

It felt like learning everything all over again, not the vitally important things, like walking and eating and fighting, but the important things, like caring, trust, love, friendship… The things she all had for a little while, and the events occurring in just a few hours of her life stole away.

She knew what would happen when she got back to Seoul. Her father would train her six hours a day as punishment. She would do more chores. She would have more 'lady lessons'. She would train a few of the students, maybe spar with some of them. Everything would be peaceful and normal. She would be rejected for the Coastal Defense Force again, on the basis that she was female. She and her father would argue over who she was to marry.

She didn't want to marry anyone. Not Hwang, not that idiot Kim Doo San, no one… If she couldn't have a man she loved, she would die a spinster. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. Mitsurugi had mattered. And what had he done?

Thrown her on a boat back home! He was as much of a jerk as Hwang, but at least Hwang was there when she really needed his help!

Tears began to trickle down her face, hot and salty, slipping over the healing crack in her lips, and dripping off her chin. It felt so good to let it out, but it didn't fill the hole in her. It just made her realize she was that much more empty, that less strong.

It took a few moments for Hwang to notice it. When he did, he immediately rushed over. "Mi-Na? Mi-Na…? Look at me, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down, and taking her shoulders in his large, strong hands. "Or… not… don't tell me if you're not ready…" He corrected. Space. She needed space. "Come on. I think you've been on deck enough for today…" He slipped an arm around her back, and one under her knees, lifting her up and letting her lean against his chest.

She didn't resist. Her head hurt so bad… and the tears wouldn't stop. There was nothing left to cry for, and that just made it worse. She'd already cried for this, but the wounds never stopped hurting. Was she crying for herself, because of Mitsurugi, or what Taki had done? Or the fact she knew she was upsetting everyone, especially Xianghua and Yun-Seong, but couldn't stop? It was so selfish, no one expected anything of her anymore, so she didn't give it any effort. The Mi-Na that sucked up her pain and tried to make everything all better for the ones she loved was gone. This lazy, even more selfish, wreck of a girl was in her place. Mi-Na hated her too.

Hwang carried her below deck, to the cabin they shared. The first time they ended up traveling on the same boat, it felt weird to be sharing a room with her. She was a girl, she was the master's daughter… Now, it didn't. She needed someone there for her, and he wanted to be that someone. He'd always wanted to be that someone. He set her on the bed, and said, "Mi-Na, I'll be upstairs, talking to Maxi… I want to get you home as soon as possible." He stood to leave, unaware that she had stood too, until she fell against his back, clinging to his shirt. He blinked at the display of affection… if that's what it was. "Mi-Na, get back on the bed, go to sleep. Rest will be good for you…" He soothed.

She shook her head furiously, sending russet strands flying. He turned around, taking her hands in his own. He never stopped to marvel at how tiny they were! They were less than half the size of his own, like a child's! He let her lean against his chest, ignoring the signals his body sent to his brain. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but kept a tight hold on one of her hands as he hugged her.

"Alright. We'll do it this way." He didn't want to use any force on her, but she needed rest, badly. Rest, food, space, people to care for her. His other arm went around her waist, and he picked her up as if she were a doll. She was so light, he thought she'd lost weight.

She buried her face in his neck, her tears drying quickly. She clung tighter to him, even as he kneeled on the edge of the bed, and tried to put her on it. As he let her go, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and held on.

"Mi-Na, let go… This isn't right, this isn't you…" He mumbled, trying to pry her off. Her grip was too strong, and soon he was laying on top of her. "Mi-Na. Stop it."

She looked up at him with a stare that only said, 'What? I'm not doing anything, you're the pervert', which was exactly the truth. She was not doing anything, all she wanted was a hug. Reluctantly, he slipped his arms around her waist, and thought he saw a smile start to crease her lips. It was gone before it could fully bloom, though. She buried her face against his neck, earning a sigh.

In a few moments, they were both asleep.

* * *

And that was chapter 6. Please, no flames. Geez, I hope Mi-Na doesn't look like a slut, but she isn't hitting on Hwang, just being… clingy… I'd be clingy to him too. 

Anyways, reviews, please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: TwilightAoi**

**Story: The Demon – Chapter 7**

**Category : Video Games – Soul Calibur**

**Rating : M (Or NC-17)**

**Pairings: Same as usual.  
**  
To my reviewer, Fiona Fairhame - Um, actually... well, you'll see what happens. Hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

It was a very long journey. And it was the same everyday. Kilik and Xianghua walked around deck holding hands, Xianghua almost a mirror of Mi-Na. She looked depressed, because she was. She was aching to have her friend be normal again. Wouldn't Mi-Na ever move on?

No. Mi-Na stayed close to Hwang. She finally looked at Yun-Seong when he was speaking, though, and everyone took it as a good sign. Hwang allowed Yun-Seong to sit and talk with Mi-Na, but everyone else was still forbidden.

When the dolphins came again, Mi-Na remembered what Hwang had told her. 'They bring good luck… I know I'll need some…' She reached her hand over the side of the boat, and one jumped up, grazing it with its dorsal fin. Mi-Na gave her first real smile in days, but no one saw it.

Hwang rushed over quickly, placing one hand on her waist, and one under her elbow, drawing her back. "You'll fall in…" He warned, but she looked up at him, angry. He was shocked. She pulled away from him and fled to their cabin.

Xianghua felt it was her turn to give it a try. She went below deck, and into Mi-Na's room. The door was open, and she'd never needed to knock before. Mi-Na was standing by the porthole, watching the murky water and the dolphins. "Hey, Mi-Na?"

Mi-Na looked over at her. She could continue.

"Do you want to go… I don't know… hang out? Like we used to?" She asked, giving her a bright smile.

"No." She said clearly, turning and looking back at the water. "Go away. I don't want to hang out with any of you."

Her first words spoken in days… the Chinese girl hadn't expected them to be so mean! She felt hot tears welling in her eyes, and fled from the room, slamming the door.

Mi-Na jumped when she heard the slam. She wanted to be alone. Hwang had said the dolphins were good luck, so why couldn't she touch them? Did it matter if she fell in the water? She could swim! No… she finally opens up a little, and he pulls her back in!

Xianghua ran down the hall, accidentally knocking shoulders with someone. Just her luck. She gets clumsy now. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." It was Yun-Seong. "Hey, you okay?"

She stopped, sniffling. "No….! Mi-Na… she yelled at me!" She said, a rush of emotion, and tears, crossing her face. "I asked her if she wanted to hang out, and she basically said she hated all of us!"

Xianghua's loud voice and sobs brought the other two men below deck. "What's going on?" Kilik asked, going to Xianghua to offer his lover some comfort.

"Mi-Na yelled at her." Yun-Seong said.

"Mi-Na yelled?" Kilik raised a brow. "Isn't that good progress?"

Xianghua became even more upset. "NO! She hates all of us now, 'cept Hwang!" She repeated. Why was it so backwards? It used to be the other way 'round!

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Hwang tried to smooth it out, but Xianghua just kept sobbing. "You guys are her friends. Look, I know Mi-Na. If she said something like that, it's just because she's upset."

"Yeah. She says she hates Hwang here all the time." Yun-Seong nudged the man in the side and sniggered.

"Shut up."

"What? She says she hates her dad all the time too!"

"Cheer up, I'm sure she'll…" Everyone blinked as they saw Mi-Na close the door to her room. She walked straight down the hall. For a moment, they all thought she was going to push through them and walk up the stairs.

No. She stopped right in front of Xianghua.

"Xiang…" She felt so guilty. Xianghua was her best friend. And now she was crying. And it was her fault. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it that way…"

"Mi-Na…" Xianghua looked up at her. Mi-na's eyes were red too.

"I don't hate any of you… I love you guys…" She wrapped her arms around Xianghua's shoulders, and pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

Xianghua eagerly hugged back. It looked like the old one wasn't completely gone after all.

* * *

That was chapter seven. Sorry it was so short. I promise, all the chapters will be longer than this one. But, yeah, I couldn't make Mi-Na mopey forever. REVIEW! 


End file.
